Art
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Ryoko get's a hobby (Aeka isn't inasne in this one!)


I don't own these characters and have not made any money off them.  
  
  
Art  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Ryoko lay back on her beam looking up at the ceiling which  
doubled as the floor of Tenchi's room. She never got tired of  
watching him of course, but the ceiling was another matter. Tenchi  
was always off in the carrot fields, Sasami was in the kitchen, Aeka  
watched her soap operas, and Mihoshi slept all day. Even Washu  
and Ryo-ohki did things during the day. But Ryoko had nothing to do.  
All she'd ever been good at was fighting and that always made her  
look dumb in front of Tenchi. Maybe she could try drawing. Tenchi  
had some colored pencils he never used.  
  
Two hours later Ryoko was extremely frustrated. She couldn't  
figure out what to draw. She had been all through the woods but  
nothing she saw was all that interesting. Finally she found herself  
outside the cave, where she used to sit and watch the world. She sat  
down on a rock and looked around. It was the same scene she had  
seen for seven hundred years, and the first place she had ever felt  
really happy. Smiling she took out her pencils and started drawing the   
scene.  
She drew three of them before she realized what was missing. In  
each of the pictures she started adding Tenchi as she'd seen him  
growing up. Tenchi chasing dragonflies with a net, him being carried  
by the cave by his mother and grandmother as a baby. She smiled  
down at her pictures and thought about the times she's seen these  
things.  
Ryoko realized her pencils needed sharpening and she teleported  
back to the house. Once she'd sharpened them she sat in the rafters  
and drew some pictures of Mihoshi and Aeka on the couch,  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki chatting in the kitchen and even one of Yosho  
sitting in the shrine. Finally she sat back in the rafters and zoned out  
for a while. Smiling she flipped the page and drew a very good  
one of the entire family. She had just finished it when Sasami called  
everyone for lunch. Ryoko sighed and set her sketch pad to the side  
and floated down to the table.  
"Ryoko what were you doing all day?" Aeka asked suspiciously  
as Ryoko bit into her sandwich. Ryoko just shrugged and looked at  
Tenchi. Aeka snorted and mumbled something about how lazy she  
was.  
Ryoko smirked and shot back, "And what do you call watching  
soap operas?"  
Tenchi put a hand between them before Ryoko could  
respond. "Please stop it." Ryoko sighed and looked down at her food.  
Once again she had looked dumb in front of Tenchi.  
After lunch Tenchi headed back out to the fields. Aeka and  
Mihoshi sat on the couch, and Sasami had gone to wash dishes. Ryo-ohki had disappeared somewhere as well. Ryoko sat at the table for a  
while and watched them all wander off. Finally a thought struck her.  
She grabbed her paper and pencils and flew out to the carrot field.  
Sitting in a tree she watched Tenchi work for a while and drew a  
picture of him. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw  
Ryo-ohki peeking out from behind a bush.  
Ryoko smiled and watched as the cabbit headed quietly towards  
one of the carrots. Ryoko quickly drew her into the scene. Suddenly  
Tenchi turned and saw Ryo-ohki just as she reached the carrot. "Hey!  
You leave that alone." Ryo-ohki let out a startled meow and grabbed  
the stem of the carrot in her mouth and tried to run. She tripped when  
the carrot didn't come out of the ground. Tenchi caught her and was  
about to reprimand her when he heard Ryoko giggle. He looked up  
and Ryo-ohki wiggled out of his hand, grabbed the carrot, and ran off  
into the woods. "Ryoko, where are you?" He looked around and  
couldn't see her anywhere. Ryoko realized he knew she was there  
and gasped, dropping her sketch pads.  
Tenchi saw it and walked over to pick it up. Ryoko quickly  
grabbed it out of his hand and held it to her chest. Tenchi was so  
surprised that he fell back. "Oh Tenchi, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
He smiled good-naturedly and nodded. "No harm done. What were  
you doing up in the tree?"  
Ryoko blushed and stuttered a bit as she spoke, "Well, um... I had nothing   
else to do so I borrowed your pencils and was drawing some things. You   
aren't mad that I was using them are you?"  
Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "No, it's no problem. Maybe when I get   
home you can show me what you were drawing all right?"  
Ryoko smiled happily and her blush deepened. "Oh I don't think you'd want   
to see them."  
Tenchi smiled. "Well if you don't want to you don't have to but I'd still   
like to see it."  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. "All right Tenchi. Later though O.K.?" He nodded   
and turned back to the field.  
Ryoko picked up her pencils and walked back to the house. She  
couldn't believe Tenchi was actually interested in something she was  
doing. She was so happy about it that it was all she could think about.  
Without even really thinking about it she realized that she had drawn  
the entire thing out on the pad. Looking around she realized that she  
wanted to get as many pictures done as possible before Tenchi got  
home. Though she was sure that by the time he got home he would  
have forgotten all about it.  
  
Tenchi got home just before sundown. He immediately locked the  
carrots in the shed and went in to get cleaned up. Sasami met him at  
the door. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes Tenchi.  
He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sasami." Sasami blushed and went  
back into the kitchen. Tenchi got up the stairs before he saw Ryoko  
in the rafters. "Hey Ryoko, remember after dinner I still want to see  
those drawings you did all right?" She blushed and nodded. She had  
finished about twenty of them by the end of the day and had been  
spending a lot of time worrying about what Tenchi would think of  
them. She almost showed them to the others, but remembered what  
had happened when she told Aeka about watching Tenchi grow  
up.  
During diner Tenchi and the others traded stories about their day  
while Ryoko ate quietly. Aeka took that as an example of just how  
lazy Ryoko was and smiled to herself certain that Tenchi would see  
that too. Sasami meanwhile was laughing because Tenchi had told her  
about Ryo-ohki's attack on the carrot field. Ryoko got worried that he  
would tell them about her drawings, but he didn't even mention it. She  
wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.  
After dinner Aeka had gone to the baths to clean up. Sasami and  
the others disappeared to do their various chores and activities. Only  
Tenchi and Ryoko were left at the table. Tenchi turned and smiled at  
her. "Can I see them now?" Ryoko bit her lip and flew up into the  
rafters to get her pad.  
Holding it to her chest as she landed she looked at Tenchi and asked, "Um,   
why didn't you mention this to the others at dinner? I mean thank you for   
not saying anything, but why didn't you?"  
Tenchi smiled. "I saw you earlier and figured that you wanted your   
drawings to be private. Thank you for agreeing to show them to me." She   
smiled and set the pad on the table.  
Tenchi looked down at it surprised and smiled. "Wow Ryoko these  
are really good."  
She smiled at him. "Really Tenchi?"  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I mean you got every detail right. Even that   
little mole on the side of my neck." She blushed and looked down. "They're   
nothing really."  
He smiled up at her, "Now don't say that Ryoko. They are really good."   
Ryoko blushed as he continued to flip through the pictures. Finally he got   
to the last one and set it down. "Hey would you like to see some of the   
pictures I've done?"  
Ryoko looked at him in surprise. "You've drawn things like this too?" He   
smiled and nodded. "I was the one you got the pencils from in the first   
place remember?" She nodded. "Sorry about that. If you want them  
back..."  
He shook his head. ""No, you keep them. But do you want to see  
some of the things I worked on?" She nodded numbly. He quickly  
ran upstairs. Ryoko sat there looking at the pencils and drawing pad.  
They seemed to shine like gold to her now. They were the first things  
Tenchi had ever given her. Biting her lip she smiled and a tear rolled  
down her cheek. "Are you all right Ryoko?" She jumped when she  
realized that Tenchi was standing right next to her.  
She smiled at him and said, "It's all right. I just have something in my   
eye." She noticed the pad he was holding. "Are those your pictures?" He   
nodded and set it on the table. "I take a bit longer to draw than you do.   
You know, working in the fields and everything doesn't leave much time."  
She smiled and nodded. Tenchi handed her his sketch pad and she  
took it.  
Ryoko opened it and saw normal things at first. Drawings of trees and  
animals. After a while though there were other pictures. Some were  
of Ryo-ohki, several of either Aeka or Sasami, plus a few of Yosho,  
Noboyuki and Mihoshi. Ryoko frowned as she realized there were  
no pictures of her in it. Tenchi saw her frown and guessed at what  
she was thinking. Biting his lip he tried not to smile too much as Ryoko  
turned the last page and let out a tiny gasp. "I've been working on  
that one for a while now. I started it a month ago and just finished it  
a couple days ago."  
Ryoko sat staring in shock at the picture in front of her. It was a  
portrait of her. But unlike the rest of the pictures this one was so  
incredibly detailed that it almost looked like a mirror. Ryoko even  
subconsciously blinked a few times just to check. The picture got every  
inch of her face. Even the slight indentation in her eye, the  
shadow of her nose, and even the glint of light off the tips of her fangs.  
She ran her finger over it, stopping at the soft smile Tenchi had drawn  
on her. A tear fell from Ryoko's eye and landed on the cheek of the  
drawing, sliding down to the table. Tenchi saw and reached a hand  
out to brush it away. "Ryoko..."  
She took a quick breath, "I'm sorry Tenchi. I shouldn't have gotten  
that wet spot on your drawing."  
Tenchi just smiled at her and shook his head. "It's all right Ryoko. I think   
it actually made it look a bit... nicer. See?" Ryoko looked down. Where her   
tear had landed was a small tear on the pictures cheek, and the picture was   
still smiling just like it had before. Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and saw him   
smiling at her. Suddenly something snapped and she turned and ran out the   
door. The last thing she heard before she was out the door was Tenchi   
calling out her name.  
  
Tenchi had run after Ryoko. He had spent an hour looking around  
for her, but realized that if she didn't want to be found there was  
nothing he could do. Sighing he walked back to the house and went  
upstairs to his room, hoping that she would come home soon so he  
could talk to her. He had actually thought that showing her that  
drawing would let her know how he felt. He never could bring  
himself to say it and had been drawing that picture for a long time. He  
had only finished it last Tuesday and had spent time in his room just  
looking at it. But somehow it had all gone wrong. Tenchi closed his  
eyes and lay back on his bed. "Ryoko..."  
Meanwhile downstairs Sasami had finished cleaning the kitchen and  
had come out with Ryo-ohki. She was going to sit on the couch and  
watch television when she felt something tugging her leg. Ryo-ohki in  
her toddler form had grabbed onto her dress. "Meow, meow myah."  
She looked where Ryo-ohki was pointing and saw the sketchpads  
Ryoko and Tenchi had left on the table. She sat down and picked  
one up. Opening it she saw some really great drawings of the family  
and surrounding area. Even some of what looked like a younger  
version of Tenchi. "Wow, these are really good. I wonder who drew  
them." She flipped a page and Ryo-ohki pointed and meowed  
excitedly. It was a picture of Tenchi working in the carrot field while  
Ryo-ohki snuck up behind him. "Hey, didn't Tenchi say this happened  
this afternoon?" The cabbit nodded. "So since Tenchi didn't have time  
to do this Ryoko must have." The cabbit thought about it and agreed.  
Sasami flipped through the pad. When she finished it she picked up  
the other one. Inside were pictures of trees and animals, but after a  
while pictures of the girls like in the other one. The drawings seemed  
different though from the first one. That one had gotten the girls in all  
sorts of different poses. Aeka for example had been drawn angry,  
sad, happy, and just watching television. But this one seemed like the  
artist didn't have time to do that so had picked one look for each of  
them. "I guess this would be Tenchi's. Wow, he's pretty good too.  
Look at this one of me and you."  
The picture she showed Ryo-ohki was of the two of them standing  
by the lake. Their reflections showed them differently, having Tsunami  
and Ryo-ohki's adult form. "Meow." Sasami nodded in agreement.  
Aeka came down the stairs then having finished her bath. "Hello  
Sasami. What are you looking at?"  
Sasami turned and smiled at her. "We found what looks like drawings done   
by Tenchi and Ryoko. Want to see?"  
Aeka bit her lip. "I'm not sure we should Sasami..."  
Sasami laughed, "Aww come on Aeka. You know you want to."  
Aeka sighed and sat down. Sasami kindly started over without  
finishing, showing Aeka the pictures she'd seen.  
"This is where I got to when you came in." Sasami said when they  
got to the picture of her and Ryo-ohki. They flipped the page and saw  
one of Washu sitting at her computer. "Wow, they're both really good  
aren't they... Don't you dare tell Ryoko I said that Sasami." Sasami  
and Ryo-ohki giggled and Sasami flipped the page. Suddenly they all  
stared in amazement. The portrait of Ryoko stared back at them  
smiling with a tear in its eye.  
Mihoshi came up behind them and looked over their backs. "Wow, that's a   
great drawing, Very life like wouldn't you agree? Whoever did that must have   
spent a lot of time on it. Was it you Sasami?" Sasami shook her head.   
Mihoshi looked at Ryo-ohki, "Was it you? Did you learn how to draw?" Ryo-ohki   
shook her head. "Boy you guys sure are quiet. Let's see. It couldn't have   
been Aeka..."  
Aeka turned and looked at Mihoshi. "And why couldn't it have been me?"   
Mihoshi shrugged. "Because you spend all your time watching soap operas and   
if you had drawn Ryoko you probably would have made her look all mean and   
stuff. I did a postgraduate study on art at the academy and this picture was   
obviously done by someone who feels great respect and love for the subject   
and..." She stopped and thought for a minute.  
Aeka and Sasami looked up at her expectantly. "And?"  
Mihoshi thought about it and said, "And it's time for Sailor Moon."  
Aeka and Sasami smacked their heads and turned back to the  
picture. "We should have seen that coming," Sasami said. Aeka  
though was staring at the picture in front of her and thinking about  
what Mihoshi had said. Whenever she looked at Ryoko all she'd  
ever seen was the face of the demon Kagato had sent to crush her  
home. But none of that was here. In all reality what was placed  
in front of her was what looked like the singularly most beautiful person  
she had ever seen. She saw Tenchi like that and used to see Yosho  
the same way. "Aeka, why are you crying?" She heard Sasami ask.  
She reached up and felt her cheek, her fingers coming away wet. "I  
don't know Sasami."  
Sasami picked up the pad and closed it. She looked back up at Aeka. "I   
think we may have missed a few things. What do you think?" Aeka bit her lip   
and nodded. Ryo-ohki put a furry hand on Aeka's hand and Sasami did the same   
to her other side.  
Without warning Aeka let out a huge sob and closed her eyes.  
Sasami put an arm around her back and with Ryo-ohki's help got her  
up the stairs and into their room.  
  
Washu sat at her computer, working at yet another project of hers  
when the door behind her came open. She turned and saw Ryoko  
standing there with tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry Washu... I didn't  
know where else to go..."  
Washu looked at Ryoko with concern. "Why? What happened Ryoko?" Ryoko   
shook her head seemingly unable to speak any more. Washu closed her eyes and   
established the mind link with Ryoko. Suddenly she was hit by a massive   
tangle of emotions so painful she could barely breath. She fell out of her   
chair and Ryoko leaned down to help her up.  
Washu took a minute to separate herself, then slipped back into  
Ryoko's mind much more slowly. 'What happened?' Images spread  
out before her. Ryoko's mind replayed the events of the day, right  
up through the event in the carrot field. Then they flashed to her  
showing Tenchi her drawings and him showing his. Joy surged  
through her right up until Tenchi showed her the picture he'd drawn  
of Ryoko.  
Washu felt her everything as if she were Ryoko. Felt the paper  
under her fingers as she ran her hands over it. Saw the tear hit the  
paper and heard Tenchi's words. Then she just turned and ran. There  
was no reason, she had just run. She couldn't think, couldn't stop  
herself. Half an hour later she realized where she was and run back  
the other way. She had to see him, talk to him. But when she got  
there he was nowhere in the house. So she had gone to the first place  
that came to mind... to her mother.  
Washu's lip trembled as she broke the link. She no longer felt  
Ryoko's jumbled emotions. But the new feelings she was having  
overwhelmed her just as much. Both she and Ryoko stood there  
unable to form words. Neither of them had ever felt this level of pure  
emotion. It was a feeling so rare to any sentient creature that it was  
totally nameless. Pain, love, fear, hate, confusion, clarity, and every  
other feeling ever felt in a lifetime that spread over thousands of years  
could experience all battered at the inside of Ryoko and Washu's  
brains... and were totally left behind.  
Their legs buckled simultaneously. They fell to their knees and only  
the other's arms kept them from falling to the ground. They stared  
into each other's eyes and their minds went totally blank. They stayed  
that way for a long time. Washu's machines beeped and blinked  
around her, the sensors gathering data on them. Suddenly there was  
a loud beep. Ryoko and Washu simultaneously took a huge breath  
and closed their eyes. Neither of them knew what to say.  
"Washu... mother?" Washu slowly put her arms around Ryoko's  
back and they hugged each other.  
Their tears fell down each other's backs. "Ryoko. My daughter." Ryoko   
nodded against her acknowledging the words. Finally they separated. "Ryoko   
I..." Washu stopped unsure of herself for the first time in millennia. Ryoko   
nodded understanding.  
Finally she continued. "I love Tenchi too Ryoko. You know that. But I   
don't love him like that. I didn't even think I could feel like that until   
you... just now. I never knew it was even a possibility to feel... that!"   
Ryoko nodded. "I know Washu. I've felt it though. Not like that but... when   
I first saw him and he saw me. He saw me and smiled. I felt it then. And   
when I saw how he saw me... When I saw that picture it just hit me like   
nothing else."  
Washu nodded in complete and total understanding. Ryoko closed  
her eyes. "I don't know if he ever felt like that. At least not like this. I  
don't even know if I want to feel that again, if I even can."  
Washu nodded. "Ryoko I know. When you thought of me as your mother I was   
hit just as hard. I don't know why but they weren't all good feelings   
either. I don't know why but at that moment I loved you in a way I'd never   
pictured, but at the same time I hated you so much that  
I couldn't move."  
Ryoko nodded tears once again blurring her vision." I know Washu. That's   
why I ran. For no reason I hated everything I saw in Tenchi for making me   
love him like that."  
They helped each other off the floor. "Ryoko I don't know what will  
happen when you talk to Tenchi again. Are you willing to risk this...  
Are you willing to feel that again if you see him." Ryoko stopped  
breathing for a second while she thought about it. Slowly she nodded  
and looked down. "I have to Washu. It's the single hardest thing I will  
ever do but it has to be done. But before I do, I just need to say one  
thing to you."  
Washu sat back in her chair looking carefully at Ryoko. Ryoko  
took a slow breath and said, "Thank you mother." Washu closed her  
eyes and lay back, the feeling clawing it's way up through her brain.  
Ryoko nodded and turned to walk out of the lab, leaving Washu  
alone.  
  
Mihoshi saw Ryoko stumble out of Washu's lab. She quickly ran to  
Ryoko's side and held her up. "Ryoko are you all right?"  
Ryoko looked at her and smiled. "Yes Mihoshi... I'm fine. Thank you for   
helping me though."  
Mihoshi smiled. "No problem. Do you need to sit down?"  
Ryoko shook her head. "No, I need to talk to Tenchi."  
Mihoshi nodded. "I thought so when I saw Sasami and Aeka  
looking at that picture I kind of thought so."  
Ryoko's eyes snapped up. "You... they saw the picture?"  
Mihoshi kept her normal happy look and said, "That one Tenchi drew of you?   
Yeah, we all saw it. Ryo-ohki too. It was a very good drawing and... Hey!"   
Ryoko had pushed Mihoshi out of her way and look off up the stairs. "Ryoko   
what happened?"  
Ryoko ignored the detective and as she got to the top of the stairs  
she stopped. There were two doors she could see in front of her. One  
lead to Tenchi and the other to Aeka. For anyone else this would  
have presented a difficult problem. She had hurt them both and had  
to speak to them both immediately. The author debated for several  
minutes what room to send her in first before smacking his head and  
kicking himself. Ryoko split into two of herself. One went into  
Tenchi's room and the other into Aeka's.  
  
Ryoko opened the door to Aeka and Sasami's room. She saw  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki sitting on either side of Aeka hugging her  
while she sobbed. Aeka had her eyes closed so was surprised  
when she heard Ryoko's voice. "Aeka." Aeka's eyes snapped  
open and they focused on the space pirate. Her face became calm  
and her eyes hard. "Sasami, take Ryo-ohki into the living room."  
Sasami looked up at her. "But Aeka..." Aeka looked at her  
sister and Sasami nodded. Taking Ryo-ohki's hand she left the room.  
Downstairs she sat with Mihoshi and they talked.  
Aeka looked up at the pirate and wiped the tears off her eyes. "So have   
you come to gloat?"  
Ryoko shook her head and sat down on the bed. "No Aeka. Mihoshi told me   
what you saw. Would you like to talk about it?"  
Aeka nodded. "Did you know?"  
Ryoko shook her head. "No. I know we've both said he loved us, but I had   
no idea Aeka. I swear."  
Aeka nodded and shook her head. "I guess I can't really blame you." They   
sat there in silence for a long time. Then Aeka turned to her again. "You   
know what the worst part is?" Ryoko shook her head. "I can't hate you   
anymore. I saw you through Te... his eyes. I saw you and realized that that   
is what you're really like."  
Ryoko shook her head. "No, you were right. I think Tenchi just saw things   
in me that aren't there."  
Aeka growled. "You see! You're doing it again. You're being  
likable!"  
Ryoko blushed and just looked down. Then an idea struck her and she   
smirked. "It's not so easy for me either you know. After this little talk I   
can't hate you either. How do you think that makes me feel knowing that when   
I see you I'll get all warm and fuzzy instead of disgusted." Aeka smirked   
back and laughed.  
"OK, OK. Now that we're done with the pity party let's start over.  
Hello, I'm Ryoko the ex-space pirate you've never heard of in your  
life or met." Ryoko extended a hand.  
Aeka looked at her a bit strangely then grasped the hand. "Happy to meet   
you. I'm Aeka princess of Jurai."  
Ryoko raised her eyebrow in an exaggerated gesture. "Really? What's that   
like?" Aeka smiled and tried not to look amused. "Oh you know. I'm sure it's   
not as exciting as being a pirate, but..."  
  
Ryoko knocked softly on Tenchi's door. It flew open and Tenchi  
was standing there. His face broke out into a big smile. "Ryoko,  
you're back. I was so worried when you ran out of here like that. Are  
you all right?"  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Tenchi... can I come in and talk."   
Tenchi moved aside and Ryoko went in. She sat down on the bed and looked out   
the window. "I didn't mean to worry you Tenchi. I was just..."  
He nodded and leaned back on his desk. "I made some mistakes too Ryoko. I   
should have told you what it was before I showed it to you. It's just that I   
can't seem to say this stuff you know?"  
Ryoko nodded." Tenchi, it wasn't your fault. Actually I'm happier than   
I've ever been in my life."  
Tenchi looked at her. "You don't look happy." She smiled at him and said,   
"Neither do you."  
He nodded and sat down with her." This isn't how either of us pictured it   
like this is it?"  
Ryoko smiled at him and shook her head. "No, but it's still good. Right?"  
He smiled and nodded. They looked into each other's eyes and blinked. "I   
just wanted you to know Ryoko. You've told me so many times and I never said   
it. I just wanted you to know."  
Ryoko smiled and winked playfully. "And now I know." She grinned evilly   
and said. "I know what exactly Tenchi?" Tenchi smiled back seeing he was   
totally backed into a corner, even more so than that day at the school. And   
he wanted to be there. "I love you Ryoko."  
Ryoko leaned forward at the same time Tenchi did. They bumped  
noses and pulled back quickly. They tried it again but kept turning  
their heads in the same direction. They both laughed and blushed a  
little. "This isn't easy." Ryoko said. Tenchi nodded agreement and  
smiled. Finally he reached out and took her chin in his hand, lifting her  
face up. Ryoko closed her eyes and puckered her lips. After a  
second she thought he might have run away again, but then felt his  
lips on hers. She felt a shiver shoot down her back and her arms  
wrap around him. His arms covered hers and they pulled each other  
together.  
Ryoko and Tenchi separated. They looked at each other for a  
minute. "What do we tell the others?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko smiled  
and winked.  
"They already know. Next time, don't leave the evidence sitting on the   
dining room table." Tenchi blushed and smacked his head. Ryoko smiled and   
said, "Don't worry. Sasami and Mihoshi seem all right with it. And I'm talking   
with Aeka about it as we speak." Tenchi shrugged.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sasami and Mihoshi were watching as both  
Aeka and Tenchi's doors opened. Tenchi and Aeka each  
walked out with a Ryoko at their side. They met in the hall and  
Ryoko became one again. Tenchi and Aeka looked at each other,  
nodded, and hugged. Ryoko smiled and put an arm over each of their  
shoulders. Then they walked downstairs together. Sasami stepped  
forward. "Is everything going to be okay now?" Tenchi smiled down  
at her. "Things should be even better Sasami." Sasami smiled and  
Ryo-ohki meowed.  
Mihoshi stood up and looked at them. "Tenchi, I need to tell you  
all something." Everyone looked at her. "Tenchi I have had a crush  
on you since the day you saved me from that black hole. I will always  
love you. Even if I have to do it as a friend." Tenchi and the others  
shook their heads and Tenchi said, "Mihoshi I think I speak for all of  
us when I say we think of you as more than a friend. You're a big  
part of this family Mihoshi." They hugged her and Mihoshi cried. "I  
am so happy!"  
Washu came out of her lab and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko stepped  
away from the group and walked over to her. Washu's form shifted  
and melted into her adult one. They looked at each other and hugged.  
Then Ryoko and Tenchi hugged each other and kissed.  
"What's going on down here Tenchi? You're grandfather and I are  
trying to..." Noboyuki and Yosho stopped at the head of the stairs  
looking at him. Suddenly his face broke into a wide grin and ran  
down the stairs. He hugged both of them tightly. "Oh Tenchi you've  
finally made a choice. I'm so happy!" Tenchi and Ryoko had trouble  
breathing. Yosho looked at Aeka. She looked back. They  
nodded. "I see you have learned many things since coming here  
Aeka." Aeka walked up the stairs and looked Yosho in the face.  
"Yes I have brother. I have even forgiven you." Yosho raised an  
eyebrow. "For leaving the planet?" Aeka shook her head. "No, for  
lying to me when I got here you jerk. You think Funaho was the only  
one to see through your disguise?" Yosho blushed and looked away.  
Tenchi stopped the festivities and looked around. "Where did Ryo-ohki  
go?" Sasami's eyes got big and she ran to the kitchen. "The key  
to the shed is gone!" Everyone ran outside and found Ryo-ohki sitting  
in a pile of carrot stems holding her swollen belly.  
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
A shaky start, a lot of emotion, but all in all one of my better fan  
fics. It almost seems like I planned it out huh? Well I didn't. People  
keep asking me where I get my stories. I think it's my muse. I just sit  
down, think up a name for the story and just write the story out one  
action at a time judging how each character would handle the  
situation. It may not work for everyone but it works well for me. If  
you want to comment on it email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
